Mundo Blanco
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [AU] [One!Shot] Todo lo que necesitaban, estaba en esa ciudad: su querido y añorado, mundo blanco. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Inochan Uchiha]


_Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso._

**Dedicado a:** Inochan Uchiha (Vale) por su cumpleaños muy atrasado. ¡Perdoname el retraso, Vale! Sabes que no fue intencional, espero te guste tu regalo.

**Advertencia: **OoC, mucho u.u discúlpenme.

_El crédito de la imagen no es mía._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mundo Blanco<em>**

_"(...) Esta lluvia se convertirá en nieve  
>y cuando cubra esta ciudad,<br>podré caminar afuera nuevamente (...)"_

—Traducción Whiteness, Diaura.

Rachel Phantomhive había muerto hace cuatro meses y Ciel vivía solo con su padre, quién parecía llevar bien la muerte de su amada. Sin embargo no era lo mismo con Ciel, quién parecía haberse vuelto una persona mucho más fría, todos notaban el cambio, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Elizabeth, la prima de Ciel, estaba muy preocupada por él. Siempre que lo veía trataba de hacerle conversación o de hacerlo sonreír o sonrojar, hacía lo que fuera porque Ciel Phantomhive regresará a ser el mismo de antes.

Porque algo le decía que su primo escondía su verdadero 'yo' muy dentro de sí mismo.

Rogaba solamente que ninguna otra mala noticia cayera sobre su familia, porque estaba cien por ciento segura de que él no lo soportaría. O tal vez sí, ya ni siquiera estaba completamente segura si conocía o no a Ciel.

* * *

><p>Las suplicas de Elizabeth no fueron escuchadas, ya que al llegar el otoño, cuando las hojas naranjas casi cafés de los árboles empezaron a caerse, Vicent Phantomhive entró en la casa seguido de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo, ojos color miel y un cuerpo que a la vista de otras mujeres podría parecer envidiable. A Ciel no pareció molestarle el hecho de que ella entrara; se dijo que tal vez era una ejecutiva que trabajaba con su padre.<p>

No se dio cuenta de la verdad hasta que las encargadas de la casa entraran con unas maletas que parecían pertenecer a la pelinegra. Ciel se dio cuenta de que no era una ejecutiva, ni socia, sin que era la amante de su padre; esa que su madre siempre creyó que existía pero nunca pudo comprobar.

Se quedó mirando a la s_eñora _y un gran resentimiento se plantó en su pecho al recordar que el doctor que atendió a su madre preguntó si ella no había pasado por alguna tristeza.

Fue en ese momento que todas las piezas faltantes parecieron tomar su lugar en ese gran rompecabezas, Rachel había descubierto a su esposo y a su amante. Pero, ¿eso era suficiente para entristecerse y morir?

—¡Oh, éste lugar es bellísimo, Vicent! —Exclamó la mayor acercándose al aludido y depositando un beso en sus labios.

Ciel frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevían?

Iba a decir algo, cuándo de nuevo la voz de ella lo interrumpió.

—Sebastian, hijo, pasa.

El aludido entró y miró todo de manera desinteresada, de hecho se veía notablemente fastidiado de estar ahí parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Ciel no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que estaba pasando ahí.

—Ciel, hijo, me alegro que estés aquí —dijo Vicent atrayendo la atención de éste—. Quiero presentarte a…

—Tu amante —dijo con rencor mal disimulado.

Un silencio tensó se formó.

—Me llamo Eliza, encantada de conocerte —sonrió para el pequeño, pero éste solo frunció más el ceño.

—Ciel Phantomhive. —Fue todo lo que mencionó por simple educación.

Vicent suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacía Sebastian.

—Y él… —Ciel miró al chico qué era, notablemente, años mayor que él—…Es tu medio hermano, Sebastian.

Y ahora todo cuadraba perfectamente, posiblemente su madre había descubierto el engaño y por ende, muerto de tristeza.

Así que ellos tres, eran sus asesinos.

Se levantó del sillón y subió rápidamente las escaleras, al llegar a su cuarto azotó la puerta para que los que estaban en la plata baja se enterarán de su descontento.

Una vez en su habitación se hecha en la cama y abraza una almohada en busca de calor para darse consuelo, sin embargo en ese lugar no hay nadie, está solo. Y lo comprueba una vez más al enterarse de que su padre tiene otro hijo. Un hijo fuera de su matrimonio.

Trata de no llorar, pero es inútil. No saben si son lágrimas de rabia o tristeza, pero no le interesa, se deja embargar por esos sentimientos solo por esa ocasión, para desahogarse de todo lo que lleva acumulado y seguir adelante después.

—No se lo ha tomado bien… —susurra Eliza, insegura de estar haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Los días pasan y Ciel no vuelve a toparse con su padre y si lo hace, le manda miradas de profundo rencor que hace que el mayor se sienta más culpable de lo que ya está. Eliza y Sebastian no se han topado con el menor y es preferible así. Dejar que Ciel <em>asimile <em>casi al cien la situación y se presté para tener un diálogo. O eso es lo que quiere Vicent.

Elizabeth está preocupada, ha visto el cambio en su primo, cuándo ha ido a la casa ha notado el ambiente tenso que rodea a esa casa y a las personas que la habitan. Quiere preguntar, pero no cree que su primo le tenga la confianza necesaria como para desahogarse con ella.

Porque eso es lo que le hace falta a Ciel, desahogarse.

—Ciel —llama, haciendo a su primo salir de sus cavilaciones—, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Verdad?

Phantomhive asiente, no es para nada tonto y sabe que su prima quiere que confíe en él. Pero no quiere decirle, no se siente capaz de decir nada sin que las lágrimas caigan. Y no desea que nadie vea sus lágrimas.

—Y si puedo hacer algo por ti… —vuelve a decir está vez mirando los ojos zafiros de su familiar—… no dudes en decirme.

Pero Elizabeth sabe que sus palabras son inútiles, que aquello que en verdad siente su primo nunca será dicho por él y que en verdad no puede hacer nada más que observar y tal vez rezar para que un milagro suceda y su primo pueda ser feliz como solo él lo merece.

Ciel Phantomhive sigue hojeando aquella revista que su padre le encargó revisar para saber su punto de vista, él lo hace a regañadientes, no quiere saber nada de su progenitor y no soporta verlo como si nada dar vueltas en la mansión con aquella que en su tiempo fue su amante.

Y ahora es su prometida y, peor aún, la asesina de la que fue su esposa.

—Nos vemos luego Ciel —menciona la rubia cuando abre la puerta—. Cuídate.

—Que te vaya bien —comenta sin ganas y apenas levantando la vista de su tarea.

Cuando si prima se ha ido se recuesta en el escritorio y desea, por primera vez en su vida, desaparecer del mundo por un rato. O desaparecer a la que ahora es su _nueva familia._

* * *

><p>Ir a un colegio privado tenía cosas buenas como cosas malas y de eso sabía muy bien Ciel. La cosa buena de estar ahí es que podía alejarse un poco de su familia y qué, cómo no era de muchos amigos, podía pasar la mayoría de su tiempo en la biblioteca o en algún lugar del jardín.<p>

Ciel no había encontrado cosas malas en aquel instituto al que iba, pero ese día cuándo estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta la cafetería, pudo observar a lo lejos a Sebastian —su medio hermano— rodeado de muchas chicas y uno que otro chico le hablaba en ese momento.

Dio media vuelta.

No quería verlo, no quería hablarle, ni siquiera quería respirar el mismo aire que él.

Lo odiaba, con toda su fuerza.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sabe que algo anda muy mal con su primo, nota la molestia en su rostro cuándo van caminando por los pasillos de la escuela y se topan con grupos específicos de chicos y chicas. Ella le ha preguntado que sí ellos le han hecho algo o lo han insultado, pero Ciel nunca le responde y cuándo lo hace son respuestas tan vagas que no dicen nada en concreto. También lo ha notado molesto cuándo tiene que ir a su casa o ver a su padre Vicent.<p>

Ella no es tonta, intuye que algo malo está pasando y nadie quiere decirle por proteger la reputación de los Phantomhive. Por lo que decide esa tarde ir a casa de Ciel y llegar de sorpresa aunque él se enoje con ella.

Lo hace, llega una tarde cuándo su tío no se encuentra y Tanaka le dice que su primo se encuentra en su habitación haciendo sus deberes que debería estar haciendo en la sala de estudio. Sube las escaleras poco a poco, diferente al entusiasmo que siempre presenta cuándo va y cuándo está a punto de pisar el último escalón escucha voces.

Es la voz de Ciel y de alguien que ella no conoce para nada.

—¡Es tu culpa! —Reclama Phantomhive con evidente enojo—. ¡Todo es tu culpa!

La rubia se asoma y se encuentra con Sebastian Michaelis, un nuevo estudiante que ha ingresado hace unos meses en la escuela y que se ha hecho popular por su apariencia tan galante.

Elizabeth se da cuenta de que hay varios papeles tirados en el piso y de que algo de tinta se ha regado manchándolos por completo, algunos hasta están rotos. Ahora comprende el enojo de su primo, pero no justifica que se desquite de esa forma con Michaelis.

Pero, ¿qué hace Sebastian en la casa de los Phantomhive?

—Ciel… —empieza el pelinegro

—¡No digas nada! —Interrumpe—. ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Sino hubieras aparecido todo sería mejor!

Elizabeth se lleva ambas manos a la boca, no puede creer lo que su primo acaba de decir. Ve el rostro de Sebastian que no muestra ninguna expresión pero hay algo en los ojos rojos que no le gusta a Mildefort; una tristeza oculta que ella puede reconocer.

Quiere intervenir y decirle algo a Ciel —como que se disculpe, por ejemplo— pero se da cuenta de que Sebastian va a decir algo y prefiere quedase callada, esperando atentamente.

—¿Terminaste de desahogarte?

—Te odio, Sebastian.

Michaelis da media vuelta y se apresura a bajar las escaleras cuándo siente que es jalado de su camisa, voltea y se encuentra con una niña rubia de ojos verdes.

—D-Disculpa a Ciel —pide—, él… seguramente no sabe lo que dice…

Sebastian asiente y baja las escaleras sin voltear atrás y antes de llegar a la puerta toma su mochila y se va de ese lugar. Elizabeth tiene un mal presentimiento, por lo que se apresura a subir y se encuentra con un Ciel acostado sobre su cama mirando el techo con atención.

Quiere decirle algo, pero ve unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, pero ella lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que aquellas lágrimas son de coraje y no de tristeza.

—Ciel… —llama, dispuesta a consolarlo pero su primo es demasiado orgulloso y no dejará que lo ve llorar una vez más.

—No es buen momento, Elizabeth.

Ella hizo una mueca, estaba preocupada por el estado de su primo, por lo que necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando en esa casa si quería hacer algo. Se quedó parada en la puerta, mirando de un lado a otro y cuándo se armó de valor suficiente dijo:

—¿Qué hacía Sebastian aquí?

—Vive aquí —soltó Phantomhive—. Es mi medio hermano.

Lizzy permaneció callada, ahora no estaba dispuesta a irse hasta saber la verdad.

—¿Qué?

—Es mi medio hermano —repitió—. Mi madre lo descubrió y murió por eso.

—Lo siento…

—No importa.

* * *

><p>Ciel se quedó en su habitación el resto de la tarde al lado de su prima hablando de cosas irrelevantes, Elizabeth se fue tarde y lo último que le dijo fue que se disculpara con Sebastian, que sería lo mejor y que él no tenía absolutamente la culpa de nada. Él no había pedido nacer.<p>

Decidió hacerle caso, esperó a que el pelinegro llegara, pero nada de eso pasaba, estuvo hasta la media noche esperando a Michaelis pero no había rastro alguno de él. Vicent se mostró preocupado y le preguntó a Tanaka sino lo había llevado a un lugar, pero él negó completamente diciendo que Sebastian solamente había salido sin decirle nada a nadie.

Su padre le interrogó muchas veces para tener una idea de adonde había ido el pelinegro pero Ciel se negó a decir palabra alguna sobre su pelea.

Esa noche se quedó dormido en el sillón esperando a su medio hermano y despertó en su cama bien abrigado. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse quién lo había llevado cargando, pero se dijo mentalmente que Tanaka no podía haberlo hecho por su edad y de su padre lo dudaba mucho.

Se alistó y bajo, encontrándose con su padre y su madrastra sentados en la mesa, al parecer discutiendo sobre algo.

—Me preocupó —dijo Eliza, su madrastra.

—A mí también

—¿A dónde dices que fue?

—A su antigua casa —mencionó simplemente.

En ese momento Ciel entró en el comedor y se sentó en su lugar correspondiente, no respondió a los buenos días que le desearon ambos adultos, hizo de cuenta que no estaban ahí y continuó desayunando en silencio, esperando el momento en que su medio hermano bajara para poder hablar con él de una buena vez, no quería ser el responsable de la aparente rebeldía del mayor.

—Ciel... —lo llamó su madrastra con voz dudosa—... ¿Podrías darle esto a Sebastian? —Le tendió un pequeño traste envuelto perfectamente en una bolsa. Phantomhive elevó una ceja, haciéndose una pregunta mental—. Ya se fue, no se lo pude dar —explicó.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, tomó aquel traste entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>Encontrar a Sebastian fue en verdad un gran reto, ese día no había aparecido en la cafetería de la escuela por nada y Ciel no se lo topó en ningún pasillo como en los días anteriores. Elizabeth había observado a su primo buscar a alguien con tanta urgencia y no necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente como para saber que a la persona que buscaba era a Sebastian Michaelis.<p>

Ella se despidió de su primo y se fue a buscar al mayor antes de que tuviera que volver a su clase. Recorrió el camino contrario al que había tomado su primo, buscó entre todos los lugares y cuándo estuvo por darse por vencida vio a Sebastian sentado en una banca bien escondida con una guitarra. Tenía los ojos cerrados debido a que se debía de estar concentrando en las notas y en la música que el instrumento emanaba.

Lo estaba haciendo tan bien y Elizabeth se quedó estática, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra por miedo a romper la concentración del mayor. Era una melodía suave y a la vez triste, transmitía sentimiento. ¿Acaso Sebastian se sentiría mal?

Estuvo observando y escuchando hasta que el pelinegro tocó una nota mal y abrió los ojos para, tal vez, reprocharse por tan tremendo error. Observó a Sebastian volviendo a tocar la parte que se había equivocado y luego volverse a equivocar, intentó varias veces hasta que sus orbes rubí se centraron en la rubia que estaba parada enfrente.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —Su tono no era duro, por lo que se dio cuenta de que ella no era molestia.

—Ciel te está buscando —informó como si nada.

Sebastian no cambio de expresión, ni siquiera dijo ni una sola palabra pero no se levantó, volvió a tocar con la guitarra aquella melodía que tanto le había gustado a Mildefort y que a la vez era desconocida ya que no conocía al autor y mucho menos el nombre.

—¿No irás? —Insistió

Sebastian soltó un suspiro. —No —miró el cielo en busca de algo que no encontró y dijo, tiempo después—: Pero gracias por avisarme.

Lizzy quiso indagar más, saber la razón de que Sebastian estaba evitando a Ciel, pero no quería deducirlo, quería que él se lo dijera, que le explicara que estaba sintiendo y ver si ella los podía ayudar, porque Ciel siempre iba a ser como un hermano menor para ella y siempre buscaría la manera de ayudarlo.

—Apuesto que está arrepentido —soltó mientras se sentaba en aquella banca al lado de Michaelis—. ¿Puedo quedarme a escuchar?

En otra ocasión Sebastian se hubiera negado, absolutamente nadie lo había escuchado tocar y su madre no estaba enterada de sus gustos, pero no quiso correr a aquella _niña _que lo único que quería hacer era arreglar los errores del que consideraba su hermano.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Phantomhive regresó a su casa una hora después de la salida, había buscado a Michaelis por toda la escuela y no lo había encontrado, pero esperó en el portón porque tenía que salir por ahí, pero no lo vio. ¿Acaso se había vuelto invisible mágicamente y no lo había visto? Eso era ridículo.<p>

Le preguntó a Tanaka si Sebastian no lo había contactado pero éste negó diciendo que desde la madrugada no veía al joven Michaelis. Ciel dejo aquel traste en la mesa y se encerró en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie y solo bajó para comer solo.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Michaelis y por qué no aparecía para nada? Y la mayor incógnita de todas: ¿Por qué a él le importaba dónde estuviera?

El peligris después de terminar su tarea se quedó en la sala buscando algo qué hacer, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Estuvo dando vueltas por el patio, entró en la cocina para observar como preparaban los alimentos, también se metió al invernadero a contemplar las flores y por último se quedó en el sillón mirando de manera desinteresada la lluvia que poco a poco caía.

Pero esa lluvia parecía no traer consigo a nadie, porque ni su padre, ni madrastra y mucho menos su medio hermano habían llegado. Se preguntó si estarían juntos, pero se dijo que sería imposible.

¿Sebatian se había ido porque él le había gritado que lo odiaba? ¿O simplemente buscaba un pretexto para no estar en la casa?

Le molestaba no conocer a Michaelis, le molestaba no saber si iba a o no a volver y en dónde estaba. Aunque Ciel estaba casi acostumbrado a la soledad; su madre nunca había estado siempre con él, pero se daba un tiempo, lo suficiente para convivir tan siquiera unos minutos.

Phantomhive sí había querido en su tiempo un hermano —como todo niño—, ya fuera mayor o menor. En ese tiempo hubiera dado lo que sea por haber conocido a un hermano y poder haber hecho con él travesuras o simplemente tener a alguien con quién convivir a diario.

Pero ahora era diferente, ahora no deseaba a un hermano en su vida.

No deseaba a Sebastian Michaelis en su vida.

Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido en aquel sillón, con la cabeza apuntando a la gran ventana, Michaelis al ver la hora y deducir que su _pequeño hermanito _estaría dormido, fue hasta la casa y lo encontró dormido en el sillón, como siempre que llegaba.

Lo cargo en brazos —en realidad Ciel no pesaba mucho— y lo llevó hasta su habitación dónde lo arropó para después marcharse. Mañana sería un día en el que tendría que de nuevo madrugar por el hecho de no hacer sentir peor a aquel niño.

Porque Sebastian comprendía lo que sentía, entendía su odio hacía él y su mamá por ser los "asesinos" de su madre, porque Sebastian también llegó a odiarlo cuándo era más pequeño por ser él el legítimo y por ser él el causante de que Michaelis creciera sin ver un padre todos los días.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y todos los días Ciel era encomendado por su madrastra para dejarle aquel traste a su medio hermano y siempre lo buscaba sin éxito alguno. Lo que el chico no sabía, y no sospechaba por nada del mundo, era que su madrastra hacía eso para que ambos medios hermanos hablaran.<p>

Phantomhive no había visto a su prima para nada que no fuera en el salón de clases y eso se le hizo extremadamente raro. ¿Qué no era ella la que lo buscaba? ¿Qué no siempre estaban juntos y ella era la que se preocupaba al verlo actuar diferente?

Ese día no buscó a Sebastian, ese día buscó a su prima y cuándo estaba por darse por vencido para volver a la biblioteca a leer un libro, escuchó la voz de alguien cantando y el sonido característico de una guitarra.

La melodía era suave, lenta y un poco melancólica y la voz era grave, seductora; la letra estaba en otro idioma, pero la melodía lo decía todo, no necesitaba la traducción. Se acercó con lentitud a aquel lugar que se había convertido en el escondite perfecto para cualquier persona que no quisiera ser visto.

La banca estaba oculta entre los árboles grandes y varios arbustos que no habían sido cortados todavía, Ciel miró con sus ojos azules a Sebastian con los ojos cerrados, tocando con una experiencia envidiable; propia de alguien que ha ensayado demasiado, su voz sonaba bien y no dudaba al cantar, algunos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre los árboles le daban en el rostro.

Se veía, sin duda alguna, apuesto.

Al lado de él mirándolo con gran asombro se encontraba Elizabeth Mildefort, ella también de vez en cuándo cerraba los ojos y cantaba una que otra estrofa que le había enseñado el pelinegro en los días que estuvieron juntos.

Los vio juntos, cada uno en su mundo, en sus pensamientos, pero a la vez compartiendo aquel momento, aquella canción, disfrutando de cada palabra que salía en forma de canción de sus labios.

Les tuvo envidia, sintió _celos _de que su prima pudiera entender a aquel chico que se suponía era su hermano mayor y él no pudiera, sintió envidia de esa conexión que se tenían.

Ciel se mantuvo en su lugar, sin decir absolutamente nada, solamente los observó con gran detenimiento. Sebastian dejó de cantar y abrió poco a poco sus ojos rubí que fueron rápidamente alumbrados por la luz del sol y eso hizo que los entrecerrara un poco. Michaelis fue capaz de ver a su hermano menor y entonces le sonrió.

—¡Eso estuvo hermoso! —Pero la voz de Elizabeth hizo que volteará a verla a ella—. ¡Cantas hermoso, Sebastian! Y también tocas bien...

—Gracias

En ese momento se escuchó una campana: debían regresar. Ella se despidió de Sebastian para salir corriendo a su salón, tomó una dirección en la que no estaba su primo, por lo tanto no lo vio.

Phantomhive frunció el ceño y le aventó el traste a Michaelis.

—Te lo mandaron —dijo para después dar media vuelta e irse.

Sebastian abrió aquel recipiente y se dio cuenta de que hay no había absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth buscó al día siguiente a su primo con muchas ansias, recorrió todos los pasillos de la institución hasta que finalmente lo encontró en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, le susurró que la acompañara y él aceptó a acompañarla sin preguntar nada. Ni siquiera se quejó cuándo ella lo tomó de la mano y empezó a jalar de él con entusiasmo.<p>

No preguntó a dónde iban, lo suponía.

—Creo que deberías pedirle una disculpa —asesoró la chica cuándo estaban a punto de llegar—. Sebastian no es mala persona.

Frunció el ceño al recordar que ella lo conocía mejor que él.

Elizabeth siguió tomando su mano cuándo llegaron y lo invitó a sentarse en aquella banca mientras esperaban que Sebastian llegara, aunque ya se había retrasado un poco, cosa que extrañó a Mildefort pues ella no le había mencionado que llevaría a su primo ese día.

Después de varios minutos de espera Sebastian apareció sin decir absolutamente nada a ninguno de los dos chicos, se sentó en el espacio que le habían guardado y empezó poco a poco a practicar una nueva canción que Elizabeth no conocía, pero que rápidamente empezó a hacer preguntas sobre ella, Ciel se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando cada palabra que ambos intercambiaban y observando como los dedos de Sebastian se movían en el instrumento.

—¿Practicaras hoy? —Ciel prestó mayor atención. ¿Practicar, Sebastian? ¿Acaso esa era la razón por la que llegaba tan tarde?—. ¿O te quedarás en el parque?

—Practicaré —aclaró el mayor.

—¿Parque? —Inquirió por primera vez Phantomhive.

Michaelis volteó a verlo por primera vez en todo el rato. —Un parque que se encuentra por la casa de Elizabeth, casi no se encuentra gente y no es muy conocido.

Entonces entendió porque su medio hermano no se encontraba en casa casi todo el día, hasta la noche que llegaba y se levantaba demasiado temprano. ¿Por qué, entonces, lo habían encontrado en su antigua casa cuándo se fue por primera vez? ¿Por qué había ido hasta ahí, cuándo tenía un lugar de practica al cual podía buscar refugio?

—¿Entonces por qué regresaste a tu antigua casa cuándo te fuiste?

Hubo un silencio incómodo, el sonido de la guitarra se detuvo y Elizabeth intercambió miradas entre Ciel y Sebastian, esperando que Michaelis respondiera aquella pregunta, pero él parecía recordar aquel día como algo que no iba a admitir nunca.

—Porque la casa en dónde vivo, no es mía.

Y después de eso se escuchó la campana, está vez no fueron ellos los que abandonaran la banca primero, sino él que se puso rápidamente de pie y se fue.

—¿Quieres verlo practicar? —Mencionó la chica al momento de ver a Sebastian desaparecer.

Él asintió y Mildefort sonrió porque su plan estaba dando resultado.

* * *

><p>Ambos primos asistieron puntualmente a aquel lugar dónde el mayor practicaba, al parecer Sebastian era parte de un pequeño grupo de personas a las que les gustaba tocar por diversión, en realidad no tenían un lugar en el cual presentarse y rara vez tenían público, pero lo hacían bien. Elizabeth había sabido todo eso gracias a que se pasó todo un día entrevistando a Sebastian y él no se negó a responder.<p>

Ella sabía que debía de buscar la forma en las que ambos hablarán, estimaba a su primo y, ahora que sabía que Sebastian era su medio hermano, no podía dejar que ambos pasaran el tiempo sin hablar. Ellos no debían de acusarse mutuamente de los errores de sus padres, porque eran de los adultos y no de ellos.

Integrar poco a poco a Ciel fue parte de su plan, sabía que su primo sentía curiosidad por saber dónde se metía Sebastian cada día hasta muy avanzada la noche aunque no lo dijera. Permanecieron sentados en un sillón, observando a cada uno de los integrantes ponerse de acuerdo e interpretar cada canción dándole un toque único.

Pasaban mucho tiempo ahí, tanto que cualquier con demasiado sueño se dormiría, pero ninguno de los dos se durmió, ni siquiera sintieron cuándo su horario para dormir pasó. Sebastian fue el único que se dio cuenta de que faltaba una hora para la media noche y le dijo a ambos que deberían volver; primero dejaron a Elizabeth en su casa, ella había hablado durante todo el camino de lo bien que tocaban cada uno y Sebastian le agradeció al igual que contestó a todas sus interrogantes.

Ciel no mencionó absolutamente nada en todo el transcurso, tampoco dijo nada cuándo Tanaka fue por ellos y, a falta de conversación, se quedó dormido en aquel transporte. Su medio hermano lo llevó cargando a su habitación como tanto se estaba haciendo costumbre y lo cobijo. La diferencia es qué cuándo Ciel despertó, supo inmediatamente quién lo había cargado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín que no fue presenciado por nadie.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y éstos se convirtieron en semanas y después en meses. Lizzy y Ciel estaban tan acostumbrados a ir a ver a Sebastian practicar que a nadie se le hacía raro verlos a los tres juntos. Vicent y Eliza creyeron que sus hijos se llevaban mejor y, aunque éstos no hablaban mucho entre sí, se notaba un poco el cambio porque era más fácil que convivieran juntos.<p>

Les dieron las gracias a Elizabeth por haber hecho que la relación de ambos mejorara, ella dijo que no era nada pero que todavía faltaba mucho para que ambos llevaran una relación de hermanos.

La rutina de ellos tres se vio interrumpida cuándo los padres de Lizzy decidieron que irían a un viaje y que su hija tendría que ir con ellos. Ella se negó, dijo que bien podía quedarse en la casa de su primo Ciel, pero sus padres se negaron a esa propuesta. Ella no tuvo otra opción y le avisó a sus primos que no los vería por un mes.

El mes sin Elizabeth fue raro, pero Ciel no dejó de ir a ver a Sebastian practicar, no hablaban durante todas esas horas, pero se mantenían juntos conviviendo, compartiendo aquel pasatiempo que a ninguno de los dos molestaba.

Fue un sábado que la rutina fue cambiada por Vicent Phantomhive cuándo dio a su hijo mayor un par de boletos para ir a un parque de diversiones. Michaelis no se negó, ni siquiera se opuso cuándo la condición de su padre fue llevar a Ciel. Al contrario, entró en el cuarto del pequeño y le preguntó que si quería ir al parque de diversiones con él.

El peligris no se negó.

Aquel día quedó grabado para siempre en la mente de ambos, aunque pensaron que aquella salida iba a salir mal, fue todo lo contrario. Ambos conocieron más de cada uno, Ciel conoció todo lo que le gustaba Sebastian, desde su comida chatarra favorita, sus juegos favoritos y también porque le gustaba tocar la guitarra. Por su parte, Phantomhive se sintió como un niño pequeño de nuevo, jugó como nunca antes lo había hecho —debido al asma que había sufrido en gran parte de su niñez— y habló más de lo que había hecho en todos esos meses.

Al terminar el día, ambos estaban agotados y al llegar a la casa se desplomaron en los sillones de la sala dónde se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Vicent no dijo nada, pensó que aquello era una buena señal para que ambos se vieran finalmente como los hermanos que eran.

Lastima que se equivocó.

* * *

><p>Si había algo que Ciel Phantomhive no entendía y le molestaba en sobre manera era sonrojarse cada vez que se acordaba de Sebastian Michaelis. Desde el día que fueron a aquella feria no podía verlo por más de media hora porque el recuerdo de su risa, de sus sonrisas, de todo lo que le compartió volvía a su mente.<p>

Intentó muchas veces verlo como el hermano mayor que era para él, pero simplemente se le fue imposible.

Los días que pasaron en la escuela se dio cuenta de que la música de su _medio hermano _ya no era ningún secreto para nadie. Al parecer alguien lo había escuchado practicando y ahora era la nueva _sensación _de la escuela. Más de una chica estaba tras de él —chicos también— y no lo dejaban ni un momento solo. Ciel no fue capaz de acercarse de nuevo a Sebastian y entre más personas le hacían compañía más molesto se sentía.

Porque quería que el pelinegro sólo lo mirará a él como en aquella feria.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, las únicas veces que Ciel podía estar junto al pelinegro era cuándo llegaba a la casa a comer —al fin se había dignado a regresar a una hora temprana—, pero el menor dudaba mucho que estuviera en la casa por él, más bien sería por desear unos momentos de silencio, de privacidad. Esa posibilidad hizo que su pecho se oprimiera de forma dolorosa.<p>

¿Y si solamente él tenía esos sentimientos? ¿Sería capaz de soportar no ser correspondido?

Le molestaba la ausencia de Sebastian, pero lo que más le molestaba era que se mostrara diferente con él, que lo evitara, que desviara la mirada cuándo lo volteaba a ver y también que el tiempo compartido se redujera a nada. Phantomhive se encontró deseando que su prima regresara antes, porque ella sería la única que lo podría a ayudar a ponerle fin a esa situación.

Pero Elizabeth no fue necesaria, porque un día de lluvia inmensa en el que decidieron dejar a los alumnos salir temprano, Ciel se encontraba debajo de un árbol, mojándose menos de lo que debería estar mojándose. No había nadie que lo auxiliara, además de que Tanaka no tenía consentimiento de que la hora de salida era otra.

Cuándo pensó que no le quedaba más opción que la de resignarse a enfermarse, sintió algo cubriendo su cabello y cuándo volteó se encontró con Sebastian que le había dado su suéter para que no se mojara. Quiso decir algo, pero el mayor tomó su mano y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacía la casa.

Ciel sabía que el trayecto era largo y se lo dijo: cuándo llegaran estarían completamente mojados. Pero Sebastian simplemente sonrió —esas sonrisas que Ciel a veces llegaba a odiar— y se desvió en una calle que Phantomhive no conocía. Llegaron a una casa y el mayor abrió.

—¿Qué es éste lugar? —Inquirió.

El interrogado se dejó caer en el sillón a pesar de estar mojado. —Mi casa original.

Al menor se le tiñeron la mejillas de un color carmín cuándo se dio cuenta de que Sebastian ahora compartía con él algo que no había compartido con los demás. Con más confianza se sentó en aquel sillón y cuándo empezó a estornudar producto de la humedad, su medio hermano se levantó y prendió la chimenea, luego le pasó una toalla para que se secara y le dijo que arriba había ropa de él que se podía poner —si quería, claro— para no sentir tanto frío.

Ciel asintió y se apresuró a cambiarse, porque no deseaba enfermarse. Suficiente tenía de enfermedades.

* * *

><p>La lluvia no daba tregua, las nubes grises eran las gobernantes del cielo, pero eso no parecía preocupar a ambos que compartían una taza de chocolate caliente y miraban con atención las llamas de la chimenea. Ciel estuvo tentado a hacer varias preguntas, pero no deseaba hacerlo, por no romper aquel ambiente tan cómodo que se sentía.<p>

Sebastian empezó a hablar tiempo después, dijo que se sentía mal por haberlo evitado, pero que no había tenido otra opción.

—¿Otra opción?

Hubo silencio entre los dos y un trueno se escuchó a la lejanía.

—Tenía que estar seguro —fue todo lo que dijo.

—¿De qué?

—De saber si estoy o no enamorado de ti.

Y aquella revelación fue suficiente para que todas las dudas de Ciel se disiparan por completo.

—¿Y lo estás?

De nuevo aquel silencio, Ciel en ningún momento le quitó la mirada a Sebastian y éste volteó finalmente a verlo y sonrió, fue una sonrisa hermosa, iluminaba por las llamas de la chimenea.

—Lo estoy.

Aquello fue lo único que necesitaba escuchar el menor, ambos se acercaron poco a poco y compartieron en aquel lugar un primer beso, un beso que siempre fue anhelado, necesitado. Aquella casa, el cielo completamente nublado y las llamas de la chimenea fueron los únicos espectadores de aquel amor que poco a poco estaba creciendo en ambos a pesar de ser medios hermanos, a pesar de ser uno mayor que otro, a pesar de ser ambos hombres.

Aquel beso fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba, aquel beso era el inicio de un camino lleno de espinas.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth regresó dos meses después, el viaje se había alargado más de lo que ella había esperado. Cuando volvió pudo darse rápidamente cuenta de que las cosas entre sus primos habían cambiado, convivían más, se hablaban más, no pasaban mucho tiempo separados y de vez en cuando compartían algunas miradas.<p>

Lizzy no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que la relación de ellos dos era extraña por la forma en la que se trataban, de esa forma solamente se trataban los novios y sus primos no podían serlo o eso creía. Su curiosidad la llevó a preguntarle a Ciel un día que ella se encontraba en la casa Phantomhive, pudo presenciar como su primo se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada hacía otro lado.

Eso fue suficiente para saber que ellos dos tenían una relación, pero ella no le dijo a nadie más, pero si les dijo a ambos que debían de ser más discretos porque sus padres no podían tomárselo bien. Ella los ayudó, se encargó de disipar las dudas que la mayoría tenía sobre la extraña relación de los medios hermanos y ambos se lo agradecieron.

Sin embargo ella no los podía proteger de todo el mundo y eso sucedió cuándo Vicent y Eliza planearon darles una sorpresa a sus hijos —después de asegurarse de que estuvieran en casa— pero la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos al encontrarlos en la habitación de Sebastian abrazados y besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ambos se sorprendió al escuchar el grito de Eliza, pero no pudieron decir absolutamente nada a su defensa porque rápidamente fueron separados. Eliza jaló con fuerza a Ciel y lo encerró en su habitación sin escuchar sus protestas. Vicent se la pasó hablando con Sebastian, regañándolo y le propició uno que otro golpe para después encerrarlo sin escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Ciel no estuvo consciente de todo lo que pasó hasta que su padre y madrastra entraron en su habitación para decirle que ahora estaba a salvo y que querían escuchar si Sebastian lo había forzado a algo. Él se extrañó, ¿estar a salvo? ¿Qué había pasado con Sebastian?

Ambos adultos le explicaron que lo habían mandado a una escuela fuera del país, dónde no saldría hasta que ellos dieran el consentimiento. Era un lugar estricto y del cual nadie se había fugado.

Ciel les gritó, les dijo que Sebastian no le había hecho absolutamente nada, que ambos se habían enamorado a pesar de ser medios hermanos, a pesar de ser ambos hombres y a pesar de tener en cuenta de que nunca serían aceptados por ellos dos. Pero esa declaración no cambio para nada el pensamiento de los señores Phantomhive, ellos mantuvieron su palabra de mantenerlos alejados. No dejaban que se comunicaban, ni siquiera se mencionaba el nombre de Sebastian en aquella casa.

Quitaron retratos, hicieron de todo para que el chico olvidara a Michaelis, pero eso no iba y nunca sería suficiente.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado muchísimos años, para ese entonces ya Sebastian debería tener la mayoría de edad y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Ciel, uno de los tantos cumpleaños que pasaría sin Sebastian. Le dolía, claro que le dolía no haberlo visto nunca más, no saber que sucedió con él o que era lo que había pensado cuándo se tuvo que ir.<p>

¿Lo seguiría queriendo? Esa era una de las tantas incógnitas que Phantomhive se hacía.

Aquel día había salido a dar una vuelta, a despegar su mente a pesar de tener en cuenta que iba a nevar y podía enfermarse. Se quedó en el parque que muchas veces había visitado junto con Sebastian cuándo éste practicaba con la guitarra y cantaba. Se mantuvo mirando la nieve caer, poco a poco los copos de nieve fueron llenando las calles de aquel color blanco, al igual que la gente empezó a resguardarse en su casa.

Era hermoso ver todo cubierto por una blancura total, aquel escenario parecía completamente lejano a la realidad; parecía un _mundo blanco. _Un mundo completamente desconocido para los demás, un mundo en el que no existía nadie más y en el que probablemente podría ser feliz con Sebastian.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del viento helado acariciando su rostro y entonces sintió unos brazos abrazarlo por la espalda, el aroma característico de Sebastian le llegó a la nariz y abrió los ojos para intentar verlo, pudo ver sus hermosos ojos rojos, su cabello negro y el mayor le regaló una sonrisa, una que tanto había añorado.

Phantomhive volteó, abrazando al más alto y lo atrajo hacía si para darle un beso en los labios; había extrañado el contacto de sus labios con los labios de él.

—¿Cómo...?

—Me escape —confesó mientras seguía abrazando al menor—, soy mayor de edad así que pudo hacer lo que quiero. —Sonrió y Ciel supo que tenía un plan—. Hasta huir con mi _hermano_ menor.

Ciel aceptó huir, le dejó una nota a sus padres diciéndole que no lo buscaran pues no lo encontrarían nunca y así fue, los señores Phantomhive nunca supieron que sucedió con sus hijos.

* * *

><p>Ambos habían encontrado un lugar cómodo para habitar, era una ciudad tan pequeña que pasaba desapercibida en los mapas, en aquella ciudad nevaba y fue por eso que la eligieron, porque aquella ciudad formaba su pequeño <em>mundo blanco <em>que tanto añoraban para amarse sin reservar, sin tener que disimular y al no tener ningún apellido similar ni ningún rasgos, nadie sospechó que compartían el mismo padre y encontraron la aceptación que tanto habían buscado.

Aquella ciudad fue su _mundo blanco _y nunca se arrepentirían de haber huido y terminado ahí.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Mi querida Vale, espero te haya gustado tu regalo que hice con lágrimas y amor. ¡Tú sabes que mis retrasos no son porque quiera! En fin(': aunque esto era para tu cumpleaños, el año pasado(? creo que todavía cuenta xD Sé qué te la pasaste bien y me alegro:3 ¡Te quiero! Un abrazo:3<p>

Bueno, debo confesar que un Sebastian tocando la guitarra me hizo gritar(?) Es qué si se lo imaginan se ve tan asdfghjkl(?) xD También quiero agradecer a la canción de arriba T.T Me ayudo en los momentos que dije: ¡No puedo más! Asdfghjkl Eso es todo, creo(?)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
